Something Hinky
by Sting2
Summary: Chapter 11 is up, Ari is at it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Something Hinky

**Author**: stingrayfan

**Rating**: T (to be safe)

**Category: **Episode rewrite, Angst-Romance

**Spoiler: **Twilight

**Summary: **What I would like to have seen happen at the end. In other words, Twilight denial lol

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. They are all DPB's creation. I could only wish to be half as creative!

**Well this is my first NCIS story, so be gentle lol. This will be a Kibbs story and is a WIP so if you like it please review! The more reviews the faster new chapters will get written! **

"Shooter" Kate yelled as she jumped in front of Gibbs to protect him. She landed with a loud thud as she hit the rooftop.

Gibbs and Tony turned around at hearing her shout and started firing. They hit the shooter several times before the shooter fell to the ground.

"Kate" they both yelled as they ran over to where she was laying on the ground. Tony rolled Kate over as Gibbs started unzipping her coat.

They both sighed in relief as they found the bullet stuck in the vest.

"Ouch" they heard Kate mumble.

"You okay?" Tony asked her.

"I just got shot at point blank range, DiNozzo, what do you think?"

"Your not going to be going to Pilates class tomorrow?" Tony joked with her.

Gibbs and Tony smiled and helped her to her feet. Gibbs began to undo her vest.

"Protection detail is over Kate"

"You did good" she heard DiNozzo say. She looked up at Gibbs and he smiled.

"For once DiNozzo's" Gibbs started to say as the hair on the back of his neck started to stand on end. Something didn't feel right. Gibbs turned his head just in time to see something move on top of the building across from him. He pushed Kate to the ground and yelled at Tony to get down as the first bullet whizzed by barely missing his left ear. Kate tried to squirm out from under him but he held her there. Tony rolled onto his stomach and aimed his gun towards the shooter, but he couldn't see anything. Tony yelled into the radio that they were under fire again and no one could see where it was coming from. Gibbs motioned for Tony to crawl closer.

"Tony crawl on your stomach over behind the part of glass that's raised up. See if you can look over towards the shooter without him seeing you. Do you have any ammo?"

"A few boss, but not much." Tony checked his gun.

"Okay, go." Gibbs waved him off.

"Gibbs, get off me, now" Kate yelled from beneath him. Gibbs rolled over to her side but held her down still with his arm. "Let me go Gibbs, I can help."

"No, you don't have any ammo, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I don't need you here protecting me like I'm a child."

"I'm not Kate, I would do the same for any agent." Gibbs said back.

He watched as Kate rolled her eyes and then rolled onto her stomach. She spun around till she was facing the way the shots were coming from. Gibbs did the same and they both froze as they heard gunfire again. Gibbs looked back and saw it was Tony shooting. Several shots were fired before Tony stopped shooting and stood up.

"I got him" Tony yelled over to Kate and Gibbs. "Are you guys okay?"

Kate and Gibbs stood up. Gibbs moved over so he was slightly behind Kate, in case there more shots fired.

"We're fine, Tony, could you see who it was shooting?" Kate asked him.

"I'm not sure, but it looked like Ari from here." Tony said quietly.

"I knew that bastard would try something, he set us up." Gibbs turned back to look towards the building "McGee" Gibbs yelled into the radio.

"Boss, you guys ok up there?"

"We're fine. Tony shot someone on the building across the street, head over there and check it out, we're on our way down." Gibbs looked at Tony and Kate and nodded for them to follow him.

As they reached the ground McGee come across the radio again "Boss you better check this out".

The three of them broke into a run to the other building. They climbed the outside ladder to the top. Gibbs looked around and couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was a snipers nest. There were several spent shell casings on the ground. Gibbs turned to look at the body.

"Oh my god" Kate put her hand to her mouth.

"This could be Ari's twin." Gibbs said as he walked over. "Look at the bullet wound. It's not the same as the ammo he was shooting. Tony you didn't hit him. He wanted you to think he hit him. He shot this guy and left him here."

"Why would he do that?" Kate asked. Something just didn't seem right.

"I don't know" as Gibbs spoke he looked over and noticed a small piece of paper taped to the end of the gun. He grabbed it from the gun and read it

_We meet again my friend. Too bad you noticed something. I wouldn't have shot you, now that would ruin all the fun I have in store for you. We will meet again. _

_PS How is your precious Caitlin? Luckily for her you saw me, otherwise you would be looking for a new agent. I'll look forward to finding her again. She does live alone doesn't she?_

**What do you think? Should I continue or give up lol Hit the review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs crumpled up the note and shoved it in his pocket. He knew he should have it analyzed by Abby but he didn't want anyone to see it.

"Boss what did the note say" Tony and McGee asked in unison.

"Nothing…McGee call Ducky. Tony go down to the car and get some evidence bags. Kate start sketching and measuring." The agents looked at him for a sec before heading off to do as he asked.

Gibbs watched his team worked as he walked around the building looking for more clues. He couldn't believe he missed Ari again. What would it take? Ari threatening Kate couldn't be good. Would he really come after her, or was he just trying to make Gibbs worry.

"Gibbs.." Kate pulled Gibbs out of his train of thought. "This guy is the same height and build as Ari. He wanted you to think it was him, didn't he?" Kate didn't wait for his answer. "But he knew you would check, so why even bother to leave a body?"

"Kate, its just his game. Dammit where are Tony and McGee?" Gibbs yelled. Gibbs didn't want to tell Kate what he was thinking now. He needed to talk to her later, alone.

"We're right here boss, we were waiting on Ducky and Palmer." Tony looked back over the roof to the ladder. "Come on Palmer hurry up, even Ducky beat you up here."

"Tony I would probably still be able to beat you if I didn't have to carry all this equipment up." Ducky shot back.

"I don't think so.." Tony began to say.

"Tony don't you have something to do?" Gibbs yelled at them "Ducky over here, let's go"

"Jethro calm down, I'm coming." Ducky headed over to the body. "Oh my, this looks just like our terrorist, is it him Jethro?"

"No Duck, he wanted us to think it was him. He could get away that way."

Ducky shook his head and began to examine the body. "Let me know if you find anything hinky Duck." Gibbs headed over to wear Kate was measuring the rooftop and the angle of the gun.

"Gibbs, look through this" Kate pointed at the scope. Gibbs made sure not to touch anything as he bent down and looked through the scope. Gibbs jumped back up.

"Gibbs he had perfect shot at all of us at any time. Why did he wait to shoot us? How did he miss?"

"Kate, finish sketching.."

"Butt Gibbs,…"

"We'll talk about this later!" Gibbs yelled and Kate gave up and headed back over to the body. Gibbs shook his head trying to figure this all out. Kate had a point, why didn't he just take him out while he had the chance. Why did he have someone stand in for him, then threaten Kate? Was Kate really in danger? He wouldn't put anything past Ari.

"I think we're done here Jethro, nothing I can tell you about our body that you don't already know. We can move him back to the lab and I'll have another look." Gibbs watched as Kate and Tony came up behind Ducky with bags of evidence and the cases. "We're finished also boss, time to head back?" Tony asked more as a question.

"Alright, load up" Gibbs shook his head and headed down the ladder. He needed time to think.

Kate turned to Tony as she saw Gibbs head down. "Something's wrong with Gibbs."

"He's probably just upset that we didn't get Ari"

"No I think its more than that, Tony. What was the note he found? Why did he crumple it up? Something's not right." Kate knew Gibbs better than that.

"I don't know Kate, but I'm not going to ask him. You ask him"

"I will, but not right now, lets get going before he comes looking for us." Tony and Kate followed them back to the car and they all headed back to the office.

"Duck, what do you got?" Gibbs asked as he walked in to autopsy.

"Nothing much that you don't already know Jethro" Ducky came around the table to stand next to Gibbs. "The bullet found in him was not a 9mm bullet, it couldn't have come from Tony's gun."

"So Ari shot him and left. Why didn't Ari just keep shooting until he got us? He had to have known we were getting low on ammo." Gibbs shook his head back and forth and Ducky just looked on. "Duck he left a note attached to the gun."

"What did it say Jethro? Have you given to Abby so she can find some clues?"

"The note said that we would meet again. He also threatened Kate in the note. The bastard has something planned and I have no idea what it is. I haven't given the note to Abby yet because I don't want her to worry and tell Kate about it, till I have a chance to talk to Kate. How am I going to keep her safe Duck?" Gibbs voice got lower with each word.

"I don't know but you need to talk to Caitlin, she needs to know what's going on. I know how much you want to protect her, but she has to be prepared. Go talk to her Jethro."

"I know, Duck can you go up and send her down? So I can talk to her privately?"

Ducky headed for the elevator as Gibbs stared at the terrorists body, wondering what he was going to tell Kate.

"Gibbs, Ducky said you wanted to see me?" Kate startled Gibbs and he whirled around to see her. "Why me and not Tony too?"

"Kate, I need you to look at something." Gibbs pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This was attached to the gun."

Kate took the note and began to read. Gibbs watched as her eyes went big as she read on. She looked a little startled when she got to the end of the note. She leaned back against the autopsy table, and looked up at him. He didn't like the look in her eyes.

"What does he want with me Gibbs?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the feedback! I love it! The more I get the faster and more I write!**

* * *

"What does he want with me Gibbs?" Kate looked at Gibbs, there was something in her eyes he didn't like.

"Kate, I'm not sure exactly what this means. He let you go, last time you were with him. I don't know if this means he intends to harm you or not." Gibbs watched as Kate struggled with this new bit of information. "We're going to have to keep an eye out for him."

"Is this ever going to be over?" Kate said. Gibbs could see the wheels turning in her head. "I don't think he would harm me. Last time he was mad at the men that brought me to him, for hitting me. And he let me go last time."

"That doesn't make him incapable of hurting you Kate." Gibbs started.

"I think he has a thing for me…"

"He what!" Gibbs voice began to raise. Gibbs started to pace and throw his hands in the air. "Why would you say that? What did he do? What did he say?"

"Whoa Gibbs, calm down." Kate moved closer to Gibbs and put her hand on his arm, to stop him. Gibbs stopped pacing and looked down at her. She could see the anger boiling in his eyes. "I just mean I don't think he will harm me. He was nothing but nice to me when he held me."

"You call holding you hostage nice? Kate, what is it with you and him. You couldn't stab him and now you have something for him?" Gibbs was yelling by now and he watched as his last words registered on Kate's face. She looked as if he'd slapped her.

"Gibbs, you..you..have no idea what you are talking about" Kate turned away from Gibbs and started to walk away.

Gibbs reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. "Kate, wait." Kate still didn't turn to look at him. "I'm sorry…this situation is getting to me, I didn't mean like that."

Kate turned and gave him a little smile "Never apologize..or I may have to get my pillows to remind you."

Gibbs smiled a little at her comment. "Kate I think you should stay with someone. Do you have anyone you can stay with here?"

"Gibbs, I can't stay with anyone. Remember I have Toni at home. I can't just leave him there without anyone to feed him. Maybe I could have someone come stay with me. Maybe Abby will come stay with me. Or maybe Ducky"

"Abby wouldn't be much protection Kate, she could be in danger by staying there." Gibbs didn't like that idea.

"Oh my god, I didn't think about that. Nobody's safe staying with me Gibbs. I can take care of myself."

"No, Kate, someone needs to be with you. You are not staying by yourself"

"Well who? Tony? I would probably kill him in the first five minutes " Kate wants Gibbs to stay with her, but she can't figure out how to ask. "Maybe McGee…" Kate yawned, it is getting late and she's exhausted.

Gibbs looked at Kate and could see she was exhausted. She needed to go home. All this couldn't be settled in one night, but he needed her safe. "Kate, how about I come home with you tonight and we'll figure out everything else tomorrow? You look exhausted."

"Gee, Gibbs, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." Kate laughed at him. She yawned again and unconsciously leaned closer to him. "I am tired, and starving." Kate playfully smacked his arm. "I guess you'll do for tonight, but I don't have a basement with a boat, What will you do?"

Gibbs laughed and playfully put his arm around her shoulders. "I guess we'll figure out something." He led them toward the elevator. "So Kate, what are you cooking me for dinner?"

Kate pulled away laughing and playfully hit him again. "I'm not cooking, we're ordering out and your buying." Kate stuck her tongue out at him as she got on the elevator.

Gibbs just stared at her. Things he could do with that tongue were his thoughts as they headed up the elevator to the bullpen.

* * *

"Tony, you find anything on the dead guy yet?" Gibbs barked as he came off the elevator. Kate followed behind him and sat at her desk.

"No boss, nothing so far. Ari did a good job of picking a nobody." Tony got up and walked over to in front of Gibbs desk. "I did find out that the bullets used were purchased from a store over off of 5th avenue"

"Go to the store and see if you can get a description from the person who sold them. We need to know if it was Ari or if it was someone else. Take McGee with you"

"On it boss." Tony said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator. McGee followed quickly behind.

"You guys go home after your done there. Be back tomorrow at 7am sharp." Gibbs yelled after them, just as the elevator doors closed.

"Kate, grab Ari's file and we'll head out also. We need to get your apartment secure." Gibbs stood up from his chair and put his coat on. He walked over to Kate's desk and grabbed her coat from her chair.

Kate looked up at him and smiled as she slipped her arms into the coat.

"Let's go" Gibbs guided her to the elevator. "We'll grab something to eat on the way to your apartment."

Kate smiled as the both got on the elevator, she had a feeling tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

**Still like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Leave feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all very much for the reviews! Love them all! Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm pregnant and morning sickness (or should I say all day sickness) has been kicking my butt the last couple days.**

* * *

Kate couldn't believe it, Gibbs was actually driving at the speed limit. "Gibbs, I didn't know you knew what a speed limit was" Kate laughed.

"I'm not in a hurry tonight. And its not like I can see through all this rain" Gibbs smiled back to her.

Kate laughed again "Never stopped you before." Gibbs just looked at her and smiled.

They pulled up to her apartment and Gibbs opened the door and pulled out an umbrella "Wait there I'll come around and get you."

"Gibbs I'm' not going to melt." Kate isn't sure what to think of Gibbs being a gentleman. She always figured him for one, but not with her.

"Kate, just humor me, do you have to argue with every little thing." Gibbs gave her one of those, "I dare you" looks.

She laughed and said "Why not, you do?" Gibbs just gave her another lol and got out of the car. Kate was surprised again when he helped her out of the car and held her arm as they headed into the apartment. What was up with him tonight? This isn't a date. Is he always like this outside the office?

"Give me your keys and wait here, I'm going to make sure its clear."

"Gibbs…" Gibbs didn't give her a chance to answer, he pulled his gun from the holster and quietly moved into the apartment. As soon as he walked into the apartment, Toni started barking at him. Kate also upholstered her gun and stood by the door for a few seconds, then headed in. Gibbs should know her better than this. She just can't sit and wait. She looked around and everything was where it was supposed to be.

Gibbs came out from her bedroom "It's clear, didn't I tell you to wait"

"You don't know me better than that?" She answered back. She watched him smile at that thought. God, she loved his smile.

God he loves it when she smiles, but she sure doesn't listen well. Gibbs thought to himself. A very, very stubborn woman.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to make yourself useful?" Kate said breaking Gibbs out of thought.

"What?"

"Why don't you set the table and I'll dish out the Chinese." Kate and Gibbs and Kate set the table and ate in no time.

"Kate you need to promise me you won't leave this apartment or anywhere without someone with you."

Kate could see the fear in his eyes. She never seen this emotion from him before. "Gibbs I can take care of myself.." Kate started to say.

"Like you did before? He's kidnapped you and held you hostage. How is that taking care of yourself." Gibbs voice was raising again.

"Unlike Tony I learn from my mistakes. He won't get a chance to get at me this time." Kate reached across the table and put her hand on his. She knew that he wasn't going to let this go. What Gibbs wants Gibbs gets. "I can take care of myself, but because you're my boss, I will take that as an order and I will make sure there is someone with me always."

Gibbs looked relieved and they went back to eating. Gibbs helped Kate with the dishes and then they sat down on the couch to talk about strategy to keep her safe. They need to figure out what Ari's up to and fast before he hurts a member of the team.

"Gibbs? What's Ari's deal? I don't get why he's back again. Is he just mad we've foiled his plans? And an even better question is why would he have shot me?" Kate leaned forward and picked up the note. She doesn't get the note. It just doesn't make sense for him to come after her. She is pretty sure that Ari has a thing for her, so what's this note about?

"Terrorists don't make sense Kate, this note could be just a joke to get me angry." That look was in his eye again, she just couldn't quite figure it out.

"But why me and not Tony or McGee? I didn't think he would hurt me, he got angry with the guy that hit me when they took me.

"You didn't tell me they hit you Kate." There was that look again in his eyes. What is it?

"It was nothing Gibbs."

"A man hitting a woman is not nothing. Where did he hit you Kate and why?"

"He punched me in the face, and the reason isn't import.."

"Kate why?"

"Because you were calling on the cell phone and I wouldn't tell him who you were."

Gibbs reached out and touched her face. Kate leaned into his hand, it was warm and comforting and for some reason unknown to her she needed it.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Kate, I should have figured out what he was up to before he got to you. I won't give him a chance to do it again. Kate please don't underestimate him."

"I won't Gibbs." She tried to smile for him, but failed miserably.

"Kate, I don't know if I could handle something happening to you"

Kate was startled, where had that come from. She felt his other hand come up and cup her other cheek. Their eyes met for a few moments before she could resist any longer. Kate leaned in and kissed him. Kate just thought it would be a quick kiss, but once she touched his lips she knew it would never be quick with him. Gibbs invaded her mouth as he pulled her up and into his lap. She could feel his hands up and down her back and into her hair. God this man could kiss. "Katie" she heard him moan. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer, she couldn't get close enough.

They finally broke apart when they finally needed air. Gibbs put his forehead against hers.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" Gibbs said in a whisper, she barely heard him.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to do that?" She said with a smile.

Gibbs held her in his lap. She let him hold her, she had never felt more safe. Kate leaned in for another kiss when she heard Gibbs phone ring. He didn't let her go as he reached down and grabbed it. "Gibbs"

"Boss we got another body, umm boss your not going to like this"

* * *

**Be sure to hit the review button! Let me know what you think and what you would like to see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

"Boss we got another body, umm boss your not going to like this"

Kate and Gibbs had left her apartment immediately and headed for the crime scene. Gibbs wouldn't tell her what Tony had said, but she knew it was bad. Gibbs had quietly set her off of his lap and grabbed his coat, when he reached the door he turned and asked if she was coming. It was the only words he has said to her since Tony called. Kate was starting to get worried. Gibbs was back to speeding and he flew into the parking lot, so fast Kate almost went through the window when he stopped.

"Come on" he ordered and they got out of the car. They were at some warehouse by the water. Tony came around to meet them.

"What do we got Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Another body, female late twenties, early thirties. No indentification. Single shot to head between the eyes. But boss that's not the bad part." Tony looked over at Kate, she could see the fear in his eyes. He didn't' want to tell Gibbs in front of her, but she wasn't going anywhere. "Gibbs, this woman is a dead ringer for Kate."

Gibbs and Tony heard Kate gasp and both looked at her with concern in their eyes. "Don't worry guys I'm not going to break." Kate started toward the building, but Gibbs put a head oh her arm to stop her.

"Kate wait for us, I don't want you to be alone at any time." Kate just looked at the floor and nodded. They all headed for the building and to where Ducky was still examining the body.

"How long she been dead Duck?" Gibbs asked the older man as they reached the body.

"I would say about 8 to 10 hours ago. She was shot between the eyes at point blank range. She was executed Jethro, by someone she knew. There are no defense wounds or struggle marks to say she fought off her attacker. I will know more when I get her to autopsy."

"We found the same shell casings as we found on the roof where Ari was boss. Same types of bullets."

"Ari did this" Gibbs just looked down at the body that looked so much like Kate. Strange how too people could look so alike but never know each other. They say everyone has a twin in this world but you never really believe it.

"Jethro we don't know for sure until I get her back to the morgue and Abby runs the ballistics." Ducky started.

"Ducky, I know in my gut. Was there a note?"

"No boss, not that we could find."

Gibbs looked over at Kate, he could tell she was shaken by what she is seeing but she wouldn't let anyone know that. Kate was always strong. But he knew better. Gibbs reached out and put a hand a comforting hand on her arm. Kate looked at him and smiled. "Tony sketch and measure. McGee take pictures. Keep looking for more clues and send everything you find, even a piece of dirt to Abby. Tell Abby to call me when she has something. I'm going to get Kate out of here." McGee and Tony nodded, they didn't want her to have to deal with this either.

"Gibbs.."Kate tried to protest.

"Kate, don't argue." Kate knew better than to argue with that tone of voice. She let him lead her to the car.

Kate gasped and drew her gun as they reached the car and Gibbs was immediately on alert. Kate pointed at the windshield. There was a white piece of paper stuck up under the wipers. Gibbs grabbed another pair of gloves out of his pocket and picked up the note. Kate read it with him.

_Well, well, my friend, got here in a hurry didn't you? She looked so much like Kate, I had to give her a try. But she just wasn't enough, she was nothing like Kate, so I had to get rid of her. I saw you at her apartment, did you have fun? It's my turn, see you soon my friend._

Gibbs almost crumpled up the note before Kate took it from his hands and placed in an evidence bag. Gibbs was silent as they took the note back in to Tony, then left in the car.

Kate stared out the window thinking about the note. An innocent woman was killed because of her.

"Kate," Gibbs broke her from her thoughts, "Are you alright?" Gibbs reached his hand over and placed it on hers.

"I'm fine Gibbs, I just don't understand this all. An innocent woman was killed because of me."

"Kate, she is dead because of Ari. Not you. You have no control over what he does." Kate loved hearing the concern and determination in his voice. "I'll keep you safe Kate." She heard him say and she believed him. She's never felt that way before, with anyone.

"I know Gibbs" Kate smiled and turned back to look out the window. She had expected them to go back to the office, but when she looked out again she realized that they were at Gibb's house. "I thought we were going to work."

"Not tonight Kate, you need some rest." Gibbs got out of the car and was around at her door before she could open it. He opened the door and helped her out. She always thought he was a gentlemen, but she never thought he would be this sweet.

Kate had never been to his house before. He let her in and they headed to the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" Gibbs asked her as he put the coffee maker on.

"Sure." Kate sat down at the table and watched Gibbs move around his kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kind of, but Gibbs you don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

Gibbs smiled at her "I want to, besides I don't like anyone else in my kitchen."

Now that's the Gibbs Kate recognizes. Mister control, it would figure he's an expert in the kitchen also. He made them some sandwiches and poured them a cup of coffee. She was surprised to see him make her coffee exactly how she liked it.

"Here you go" Gibbs handed her, her sandwich and her coffee and sat down next to her. They ate in silence. When they were finished Gibbs sent her into the living room and she sat on the couch. She leaned her head back and tried to control the tears that had been threatening all night.

When Gibbs came into the room he knew something was wrong. Kate had her eyes closed tightly, too tightly. Gibbs walked quietly over to the couch and sat next to her.

Kate felt Gibbs sit down and she couldn't control her emotions anymore, the tears slipped out and down her face. She felt Gibbs' fingers brush the tears off her face and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You're safe Kate, I will keep you safe" Gibbs whispered and pulled Kate to him. Kate let the tears flow freely now.

Gibbs held her tightly until she had let everything go. When she finally quieted Gibbs realized she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her into the spare bedroom. She must be exhausted because she never moved as he laid her in bed and covered her up.

Gibbs sat in the chair next to the bed and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. He couldn't get enough of her and to realize she felt the same way had made him scared. It was easier to feel for her if she didn't know. Every relationship he has had has ended badly. But he was going to try, this is Kate. He realized a long time ago that he has never felt for another woman what he feels for her.

He would keep her safe or die trying. Gibbs made sure she was still sleeping and quietly left the room.

**Please review and let me know what you would like to see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews and ideas! Special thanks to CptTina for all her help. I love them all. Sorry this chapter is so short.**

* * *

"Nooooooooooo….. don't"

Gibbs heard her scream and jumped out of bed. He grabbed the gun from the nightstand and ran down to Kate's room. No one was in Kate's room, Kate was having a nightmare. Gibbs quickly put the gun on the dresser and moved to the bed. He sat down on the bed easy, so he wouldn't scare her even more.

"Kate, its ok, its just a dream." Kate didn't stop crying out and thrashing. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Kate, shhh, it's me. Your ok, I'm here, I won't let him hurt you."

Kate's eyes flew open and realized he was there. She slumped against him, and started to relax. "Gibbs….thank god" She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

"Shhh…..Kate, you're ok. Your safe." He's been saying those words a lot to her lately. They felt good coming out of his mouth, he never wanted to protect anyone more. He stroked her back and whispered reassurances to her. "Do you remember what it was about Kate?"

"Gibbs, it was horrible. Ari was there and so were we. We were in some warehouse. Ari tried to grab me, and you wouldn't let him. You two fought and he some how got up for a sec and grabbed his gun. He aimed it right at you head and then he grabbed me. He was going to shoot you, I fought him. That's when you woke me up." Kate was still shaking and he tightened his hold on her.

"Kate it was all a dream." He kissed her forehead.

"I know Gibbs, but it could come true. What if he tries to hurt you to get to me? I don't think I can handle that." Kate pulled back a little and looked up at him.

Gibbs cupped her cheek with his hands. "Kate he will have to get through me to get to you. I will be alright and you will be too." He smiled down at her hoping to reassure her.

"You know Gibbs that smile will get you everywhere" Kate smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss deepened and Kate laid back pulling him with her.

Gibbs broke the kiss. "Kate, we shouldn't."

"Why?" He could see the hurt in her eyes, she thought he didn't want her. She tried to look away but he wouldn't let her.

"Kate, I want you more than anything, but you need rest. We're both pretty emotional right now. I want to take things slow with us, not rush into anything."

Kate smiled, he's so sweet. Where was this side of him at work?

Gibbs pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead. He headed for the door but her voice stopped him. He turned around to her.

"Gibbs" she patted the bed beside her. "Will you at least stay till I'm asleep" He watched her look down as she continued. "I feel safe with you here."

Gibbs smiled and went back to the bed. He lifted up the covers and climbed in with her. He pulled her to him and held her tight against him. "Sleep Kate, I'll keep the bad dreams away."

Kate woke up and reached for Gibbs, the bed was empty. Kate was going to get out of the bed when she looked up and Gibbs was coming through the door with a tray.

* * *

"Good Morning Kate" He still was only wearing pants, she could get used to him walking around half naked. He placed the tray in front of her. "I hope your hungry." He had made eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and toast. There was a single rose in a vase. She didn't know Gibbs was a romantic.

"Jeez Gibbs, this is enough to feed an army." Kate laughed.

"You better get busy then"

"Is that an order?" Kate and Gibbs both laughed as she started eating. Every couple bites Kate would offer Gibbs a bite.

"Kate, we need to figure out how to keep you safe. I think you should stay here, when I leave I will send someone here to watch out for you."

"Gibbs I will not hide. I will not stop my life for him"

"Kate…"

"Gibbs, if I stop living my life he wins."

"Alright, but you still need someone with you at all times."

Kate smiled at him "You can stick to me like glue."

Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead. "I plan on it. Get going and eat we need to get into work, before DiNozzo and McGee come looking for us."

"Urggg, that's what I need, DiNozzo seeing me in nothing but a tee-shirt."

"I would shoot him first" They both laughed and Gibbs stood up "Get a shower and we'll stop by your place on the way in. You can pack a bag to come stay here."

"Now that's an order I don't mind following."

* * *

**Review and new ideas welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to CptTina and 99 CDN for all their help on this story!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot that everyone is reading and enjoying this story.**

* * *

They headed quickly out of the house and to her apartment. Again Gibbs had to get out of the car first and make her follow him in. They reached the door and Kate knew something was wrong before Gibbs even drew his gun. The door was cracked open. 

"Gibbs" Kate whispered. Gibbs put his finger to his lips and inched the door open further. Kate followed closely behind him.

Kate immediately looked for Toni and didn't see her. The apartment was completely trashed. Everything she owed was either cut, ripped or ruined in some way.

They both heard a noise coming from her bedroom and raised their guns. They made their way back to the room, Gibbs pointed for her to stand on one side as he opened the door. Gibbs pushed the door opened fast and Toni ran out. They searched the room and closets and found no one.

"Toni" Kate called to the dog. Right now it's the only thing in the house that wasn't ruined. Toni ran to her and jumped in her arms.

"Well, I guess I needed new furniture anyway." Kate tried to joke. Anything was better than thinking about the mess and about how much privacy had just been invaded.

Gibbs put his gun away and grabbed his phone. "Tony, we're at Kate's apartment, someone broke in and trashed the place. You and McGee get the truck and get over here." Gibbs watched her with mixed expressions on his face and she carried Toni through the house. "Kate, I know its hard to tell, but is anything missing?"

"Not that I can see Gibbs, but I haven't checked the bedroom yet." Kate put Toni down and headed for the bedroom. Gibbs was right behind her, he didn't think she would want to do this alone. Kate and Gibbs both put gloves on before going in. Kate's face was expressionless as she searched the room. She didn't think anything was missing till she got to the file cabinet. "All my files are gone, Gibbs. Why would he take my files?"

"I'm not sure Kate" Gibbs watched her with concern. "Look and see if any of your clothes are still good. If they are pack a couple pair and let's go wait outside for Tony to arrive." Gibbs wanted to get her out of there.

"Gibbs, what about Toni?"

Gibbs looked down at the dog at his feet. "For now he will have to come back with us to NCIS." Kate's head came up in surprise. "We'll take him to my house after."

"Wow Gibbs, thanks" Kate smiled and went to the closet. A couple of her outfits were still hanging up in there and she packed them in her overnight bag.

They reached his car as Tony and McGee were pulling up in the truck. Tony and McGee jumped out of the truck. Gibbs told them to go in and look for any clues and bag any evidence, but they all knew it was unlikely he left any. Kate and Gibbs headed to headquarters.

Kate and Gibbs rode back to headquarters in silence. Kate thought about everything that had happened so far and Gibbs was lost in thought on how to protect her. Gibbs helped her out of the car and had his hand on the small of her back as they entered the building. He knew he couldn't show to much affection at work. No one knew about them yet and they were just barely learning about each other as it was, but he had to touch her somehow. He didn't know if it was more to reassure her or himself. He was rewarded with a smile for her as they entered the bullpen.

"I'm going to go down and see if Abby has anything. Will you be alright up here by yourself or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll stay here Gibbs, I have the files I had at home here on the computer and I want to look through them to see if we can figure out his next move. Tell Abby I will be down to see her soon. " Kate smiled up at him and headed for her desk.

"Don't go anywhere without me" Gibbs said as he headed for the elevator.

Kate winked at him and said "Like I would want too".

That made Gibbs chuckle as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the lab and Abby's music was playing loudly. He noticed Abby over by her computer and snuck up on her. He tapped her shoulder and Abby jumped. 

"Gibbs, didn't your momma teach you not to sneak up on people?"

Gibbs laughed "I guess not. Do you have anything Abbs?"

"Gibbs his finger prints are all over the notes. He doesn't care about you knowing who it was. I'm trying to run the victims prints to see if we can find out where she can from and maybe get more clues as to what he is up too. " Abby headed through the automatic doors to her desk. "This is everything I found on the first guy from the roof. He was a Mossad officer Gibbs. But there isn't much on him."

Gibbs took the folder and started to read it.

"Gibbs, what does he want with Kate" Abby asked quietly.

"I'm not sure Abbs, but we will protect her. He broke into her apartment last night. Tony and McGee should be here soon with anything they found there. She will be staying with me."

Abby looked up with wide eyes. "Staying with you, wow boss man have you finally told her how you feel?"

"Abby, what are you talking about? What do you know about how I feel? " Gibbs was shocked.

"Oh come on Gibbs, you are different with her. I see the way you look at her."

"Abby…"

"Don't worry I wont tell anybody, but if you hurt her remember I am one of the few people who can kill you and leave no forensic evidence."

Gibbs laughed and headed back out of the lab "Thanks Abbs and don't worry, I have no intention of hurting her."

* * *

Gibbs headed back to the bullpen and when he stepped off the elevator Tony and McGee were back, but he didn't see Kate. 

"Where's Kate?" Gibbs yelled as he walked up to Tony.

"I don't know boss, we just got here, we thought she was with you."

Gibbs looked around and didn't see her. He started yelling again "Everyone start looking, I told her not to go anywhere with me" Tony just stared at his boss, he has never seen him act like this.

Gibbs was about to get in the elevator to go look for her when Kate came around the corner.

"Where the hell were you?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: I have added some current things about the show to this story but I don't like the new director so to save my sanity she is not in this story lol its still Morrow.**_

_**Special thanks to cptTina for the wonderful ideas she has given me for this story!**_

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?"

Kate's face turned to shock. "What do you mean, where have I been? Only went down the hall for some Coffee. Jeez I was only gone for five minutes at the most."

"I told you not to go anywhere"

"I didn't think you meant not to go down the hall." Kate lowered her voice "Would you lower your voice, Tony is staring. He is going to start wondering about you."

"I meant for you not to leave the bullpen" his voice lowered. "I was scared to death when I came in here and seen you weren't here. "

Kate smiled up at him. "I thought the almighty Gibbs didn't get scared."

"There are a lot of things that I feel when I'm around you that I don't normally feel." Gibbs said with a smirk and headed back towards the desks.

Kate stared after him with shock on her face. She followed him and sat at her desk.

McGee and Tony just looked and each other but didn't daresay anything. Tony didn't know what to think, he'd never seen Gibbs act like that before. Maybe the boss had a thing for Kate. Tony headed over to the bosses next.

"Nothing much at Kate's apartment boss. We did find some hair on the sheets of her bed that can't be hers."

"Why can't they be mine DiNozzo?" Kate asked from her desk.

"Do you have blonde hair when you go home Kate? Or a blonde wig laying around?"

"No, blonde hair? What in the world would that be doing on my bed?"

"Send it down to Abby, see if she can get DNA on it and match it. Tony, take Kate with you and DO NOT let her out of your sight." Gibbs started to say something else but was interrupted from a voice upstairs.

"Gibbs the director wants to see you in MTAC."

Gibbs sighed and got up, as he passed Tony and Kate he gave them a "do as I say or else look" and continued towards MTAC.

Tony moved closer to Kate and nudged her with his elbow. "So Kate, what's up with you and the boss? Maybe he has the hots for you." Tony laughed and Kate elbowed him in the stomach.

"Tony, nothing is going on, he's just worried about Ari hurting the team."

"Oh I think its more than just the team, more like a certain member of the team." McGee jumped in.

"Would you two just shut up, let's go see Abby before Gibbs comes back in and kills us all himself"

* * *

"Director" Gibbs said as he entered MTAC, he looked up at the screen and noticed the FBI swarming a farm.

"We have located a terrorist camp outside of Fairmont, West Virginia. The FBI is moving in now." Gibbs and Morrow stared at the screen as the FBI swarmed the farm. They watched closely as several terrorists were cuffed and taken into custody.

Gibbs watched closely but didn't see who he was looking for "Ari isn't there" Gibbs stated obviously.

"Gibbs do you have any leads on Ari? Or what he is up too?"

"No, sir, Agent Todd's apartment was broken into last night and was trashed. We believe Ari is responsible. Only thing missing is some of her files. She is under protection till we find him."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Gibbs. We have a agent from Mossad coming. She says that she is here to proof that Ari isn't responsible for any of it. She claims he was framed, the Sec Nav says we have to listen to what she says."

"Ari is responsible, no doubt. Nothing she can say or do will prove any different."

"Gibbs you still have to listen to her side. Let me know when she arrives and what she has to say." Gibbs turned to leave.

"Take care of Agent Todd"

"We will, sir."

* * *

Abby ran up to Kate and gave her a hug as soon as they walked into the lab. "Kate I'm so glad you're alright, how bad is your apartment?"

"It's pretty bad Abby, I'm not sure if anything made it."

"I'm sorry Kate."

"It's ok Abby, Gibbs is letting me stay at his place to keep me safe."

"Alright, boss man!"

"Abby" Kate, McGee and Tony all stared at her with the mouths open in shock.

"What?"

"Abby do you have anything new for us?" Kate asked trying to get to a different topic.

"I know who the woman is." Abby looked down at the floor, they knew it was bad. "Her name was Katherine Wilson. She went by Kate for short."

Kate sucked in a breath and looked up at the screen Abby had pulled up the info on. "Same name as me. Do you have a home address for her Abby? Maybe one of her neighbors or friends heard or seen something."

Gibbs walked into the lab as Abby was handing Kate the paper. "What's that?"

"It's the woman's home address. Gibbs her name was Katherine and she went by Kate for short." Abby watched as Gibbs expression turned to rage.

"Tony, McGee, go check out the address. Abby when will you have something for me on the hair that was found?"

"About 18 hours Gibbs."

"Alright let me know when you have something" Gibbs left and guided Kate with him.

As Kate and Gibbs walked into the bullpen, Kate noticed the note on her desk immediately.

_Well Kate, my dear, did you like my latest message? Your place could use a good cleaning now. Sorry I had to destroy the whole place, but I didn't like it. The couch definitely had to go, you need to stop seeing Gibbs, Kate, all that kissing is not keeping you faithful to me. Don't worry my dear we will be together again soon._


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading this story! I love all the reviews and I'm excited to keep this story going. Hope you like this chapter! I was having a block of sorts and kind of couldn't decide what I wanted to write lol.**

_Well Kate, my dear, did you like my latest message? Your place could use a good cleaning now. Sorry I had to destroy the whole place, but I didn't like it. The couch definitely had to go, you need to stop seeing Gibbs, Kate, all that kissing is not keeping you faithful to me. Don't worry my dear we will be together again soon._

"Damn it" Gibbs yelled, crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. He didn't care if it was evidence. "How the hell did that note get here? How the hell did that bastard get in here without anyone noticing?"

Kate took an involuntary step back. Gibbs was really angry, she's never seen him this mad.

"I want the surveillance videos on my desk NOW!" Agents in the office scrambled as Gibbs yelled the order.

"Gibbs" Kate said softly.

"What!" Gibbs snapped back, Kate took another step back and blinked.

"Your scaring me" Kate barely whispered.

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand down his face. "Kate" he looked at her and she was staring at the floor. He would die before he ever hurt her. "Kate look at me." Kate still wouldn't look up so he put a hand under her chin and pulled her face up so she was looking in his eyes. "I'm sorry Kate, my temper got the best of me. You know I would die before I hurt you, right?"

Kate sighed and moved closer. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle into him, but she knew now was not the place and time. "I know Gibbs, I just….I just haven't seen you this angry."

"Katie no one has ever threatened you like this before." Gibbs face lifted in a little smirk and Kate had to laugh. "See now that's my Katie." The words were out of his mouth before he knew it. Kate's face lit up when she heard the words. He looked around to see if anyone had overheard him. He was surprised to see no one around, but even more surprised that he really didn't care who had heard him at this point. He would not let Kate suffer, he can't resist comforting her.

"I know" Kate smiled and moved to sit at her desk. Gibbs sat down at his and waited for the surveillance videos to be brought to him.

Gibbs and Kate had reviewed the tapes and there was one tape missing and of course it was the one that would probably have proven how the note got there. Gibbs threw the tapes and they got back to work. "I can't believe he got away with it again."

"Maybe he had someone drop it off for him, so he wouldn't be caught in here." Tony added.

"I don't know but I'm getting tired of him getting away with this crap." Gibbs slammed his hand on the desk and went back to reading the evidence.

Everyone looked up as the elevator doors opened and Director Morrow stepped out with a woman.

"Gibbs" Morrow said as they walked up to Gibbs desk. Gibbs stood up to meet the director and his guest. "Special Agent Gibbs this is Mossad Officer Ziva David, she is here with information on our case."

"Sir" Gibbs started to object. "Gibbs, listen to what she has to say." Gibbs knew he wasn't going to win this one so he nodded. Morrow left leaving Gibbs staring at Ziva. He looked around and his agents were all looking at her with interest and anger.

"DiNozzo take Agent Todd to my house and stay with her till I get there? She is under my protection since she can't go back to her apartment because it was vandalized." Gibbs emphasized the last part towards Ziva.

"Gibbs, I…" Tony and Kate both tried to argue at the same time.

"Agent Todd, Agent DiNozzo. Go now." Gibbs said in a tone they knew better than to argue. Tony and Kate both gathered their stuff and stormed out of the bullpen. Gibbs saw the look in her eyes and knew he would pay for that later. "McGee, go down and see if Abby has anything new." McGee got up and hurried from the bullpen.

"So, Officer David, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here with information on Ari and to stop you from killing him."

"Good Luck, there isn't anything you can say that will make me change my mind about that bastard."

"From what I hear you're the bastard Agent Gibbs and you have to listen to me." Ziva countered.

"Been hearing a lot about me? You're right, I am a bastard and I do have to listen to you. But I only have to listen, I don't have to like, respond or believe anything you have to say, _officer David . _So say what you want and get the hell away from me and my team."

"Ari is an officer in Mossad, he has never shown anything but loyalty to us. We have no reason to believe that he would shoot at any of your team. He's hear to help the US find terrorists cells. Also, the type of weapon used is not what Ari has."

"He heads the cells David, he doesn't turn them in. How do you know what types of weapons Ari has? Seen him recently? And "

"No Agent Gibbs, but I have spoken to him and I have no reason not to believe his word."

"Boy, lady you really are delusional aren't you? Ari shot at my team, he almost killed one of my best agents and he's been harassing and stalking Agent Todd. You don't believe me?" Gibbs walked back over to his desk where he had all the notes from Ari in evidence bags. He had been studying them for clues when he was interrupted. "Read these." He threw the letters at her and watched as she skimmed them over.

"This is not Ari's handwriting and the note is not signed. Someone could be framing him."

"Yes Officer David and if you believe him I have a bridge in Brooklyn I can sell you. How close are you to know that it is not his handwriting?" Gibbs was back in her face again.

"That is none of your business, and you have NO proof that Ari is behind this, I will prove it is someone else."

Gibbs looked at her and laughed. "Good luck, you better hope I don't get to him before you do." Gibbs gave her a look then headed out.

Gibbs opened his door and could smell something cooking in the kitchen. DiNozzo was sitting at the table and Kate was cooking. Kate turned and smiled as he walked in.

"Hey boss, Kate can cook, did you know that?" Kate smacked him in the arm as she walked by to grab the plates.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Just for being you Tony" Kate smiled and Gibbs laughed.

"Hey hey, don't gang up on me. Well I'm out of here, got a date with Naomi tonight." Tony grabbed his coat and practically ran for the door.

"Bye DiNozzo, in a hurry wasn't he?"

"He has been watching the clock all evening." Kate said as she placed spaghetti on both their plates. She stopped next to Gibbs and smacked him upside his head.

"Hey what was that for Kate?" Gibbs rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for making me leave. How could you send me out of there when I could have helped?"

"How would you have helped Kate?" Kate sat in her seat and started to eat.

"I could have profiled her, seen if she was telling the truth. Instead you sent me away like a child."

"Kate, you know I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted you safe, it was all I could think about."

"Well, what did she say Gibbs?"

"She said that Ari was innocent and that he is being framed. She says that the note is not his handwriting and she is going to prove it."

"Oh I bet you took that well. It's him, she must be close to him, to believe in him."

"That's what I thought Kate, I think they are involved some how. I have Abby getting me all the information on her she can find and we'll go from there."

"You still should have let me stay, with you nothing can happen."

"Kate…"

Kate let it go and they ate the rest in silence. Kate did the dishes and Gibbs left the kitchen.

When Kate finished the dishes she found Gibbs had lit a fire and was now sitting in front of it. She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders. He looked up and smiled and she leaned down and kissed him. Gibbs broke the kiss and Kate moved in front of him and sat between his legs. She leaned her back into him, and like the most natural thing in the world his arms came around her.

"Kate all I want is for you to be safe. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. Do you know how scared I was when I saw that note on your desk? I'm sorry I scared you Katie, I never want to hurt or scare you."

Kate pulled up and little and turned around to look at him. "Gibbs, I know you could never hurt me. You scared me a little, but that's ok. Nothing is going to happen to me." Kate reached her hand up and stroked his cheek.

He turned into her hand and kissed it softly. "Katie I'm afraid he's going to hurt you because of me. Remember what the note said? He doesn't want you with me."

"Well you know what Gibbs, that's just too bad. I finally got you and I am NOT going to let you get away or make excuses to push me away."

Gibbs smiled and she leaned in and kissed him again. She pressed her body back up against his and deepened the kiss. Gibbs started rubbing her back then moved to her arms and shoulders, then his hands were everywhere. Kate pulled back a little and lifted her shirt to take it off.

"Kate are you sure? Is this too fast?"

Kate smiled, boy he could be such a caring man when he wanted to be. "I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

She moved back in to kiss him and he pulled her down on the floor with him.

**Hope you liked this chapter, you know what to do J **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long, been busy lately. This will be a short one, I have a bigger chapter planned for the next one **

**Special thanks goes to CptTina for the wonderful ideas for this chapter!**

* * *

Gibbs groaned as the alarm went off. They didn't get much sleep last night. It was if they couldn't get enough. He looked down at the woman snuggled into him with her head on his chest. He sighed thinking how content he could be laying like this all day, but he knew better. They had to get to work and find out what the heck Ari is up to before someone else gets hurt. 

Gibbs nudged Kate "Katie, time to get up for work."

"No Gibbs, just another couple minutes. You wore me out."

Gibbs laughed. "Well we could stay like this all want but DiNozzo will come looking for us.

That woke Kate up quickly and she sat up. "Okay, okay but I get the shower first….Unless you want to share."

"Katie, don't tempt me like that or we will never get to work. I'll go make coffee and something quick for breakfast"

"You know Gibbs I could get used to you feeding me. I like to cook but its so much more fun when someone else does it for you."

Gibbs headed for the kitchen and Kate got in the shower.

Kate was in a engrossed in her shower that she didn't here the bathroom door open. She screamed as the door opened and a he and grabbed her shoulder.

Gibbs smiled and laughed "It's me, I changed my mind."

"You scared the crap out of me Gibbs, warn a girl before you jump in the shower with her."

"Mmm sorry Katie, how can I make it up to you?"

"Well a couple things come to mind, but first grab the soap, I need a good scrub." Gibbs smiled and grabbed the soap, what could be better than this? There were a couple things he could get used to also.

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen and noticed a pair of feet sticking up from his desk. He knew McGee wouldn't dare do that. He reached his desk and noticed that those feet belonged to the one woman he didn't want to see. 

"Miss David, what the hell are you doing at my desk?"

"Now now, Agent DiNozzo is that any way to talk to a friend"

"Yeah, a friend, that wouldn't exactly be the term I would use to describe you. Now would you mind moving from my desk so I can actually work, which seems to be foreign to you."

Ziva smiled and stood up. "Ohh DiNozzo, you have no idea what I do or like to do. I, on the other hand, can tell a lot about you."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"The way you dress says you are used to money. No pictures, no ring, too many phone numbers means you are not in a long term relationship…"

"How do you know how many phone numbers I have?"

"You shouldn't leave your little black book in your drawer if you don't want it read."

"Now, Miss David, you should know better than to go through peoples drawers. Or are you trying to get clues to help that murdering bastard you call a friend?"

Ziva just smiled at him. Tony looked up as he heard the elevator ding. Gibbs and Kate stepped in the bullpen. They were talking and didn't immediately notice Ziva.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Kate stopped behind him and he was glad he was between her and this woman "What are you doing here again?"

"Agent Gibbs, nice to see you again too." Ziva smiled and Gibbs didn't return the smile.

"Can't say its nice to see you, again I ask, what are you doing here?"

Tony moved up behind Ziva and leaned in "I would answer him if I were you"

"I came to help with the case."

It was Kate's turn to speak up. "What help could you possibly be? Your on his side."

"Agent Todd, I know he's innocent. I will find a way to prove it."

"Good luck, he's a murdering bastard and you better hope we get to him before you do."

Gibbs could tell Kate's anger was getting worse and he didn't like anyone messing with her.

"Miss David I think its time you leave."

Ziva grabbed her bag from Tony's chair and headed for the door.

"I will be back, I will prove him innocent."

"Don't count on it" Gibbs and Kate both said in unison.

"Tony, how long was she here?"

"I don't know boss, I got here just before you did. She was sitting at my desk."

"Check through you desk and see if anything is disturbed or missing. Kate go do the same with your desk."

Tony and Kate headed to their desks as Abby came off the elevator. "Gibbs, why aren't you answering your phone?"

"I turned it off last night and must have forgot to turn it back on. What's up?"

"I need you down in the lab." Abby grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the elevator.

"Abby what's this all about?"

Abby ignored him till the doors on the elevator close. "Gibbs, I ran the DNA on the hair found in Kate's apartment." Abby looked at the floor and Gibbs knew something was up.

"Abby what's wrong?"

"I ran the DNA in the computer and it came up with an 80 match"

"Abby just tell me who it matches."

"You Gibbs"

**Hope you liked this chapter, you know what to do. Let me know what you would like to see happen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter, this is an exciting one, I loved writing it!**

* * *

"Abby just tell me who it matches." 

"You, Gibbs"

"Abby I don't have blonde hair"

"It didn't match yours fully, it only matches enough for the person to a sibling or a child."

It was Gibbs turn to look at the floor and Abby knew what was coming next.

Gibbs didn't look up as he said "My daughter had blonde hair."

Abby moved closer to him and put her hand on his arm. "I know Gibbs."

"How could her hair end up in Kate's apartment? You and Ducky are the only ones who know about her."

"I don't know Gibbs. I will rerun the DNA, but I'm pretty sure it is accurate."

"I don't understand this. Who would have her hair and why in the world would it end up in Kate's apartment." Gibbs stared at the screen as Abby pulled the DNA match up for him.

"I don't know Gibbs, but we'll figure this out."

* * *

Kate had returned to her desk but after about thirty minutes she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to see why Abby pulled Gibbs out of here so fast." 

"Kate you should know better than to interrupt Gibbs when he doesn't want to be interrupted."

"Tony take a good look at my face" Kate stared daggers at him. "Do I look like I care?" Kate headed for the elevator and jumped in as soon as it opened. She had a bad feeling something was wrong.

Tony and McGee stared after her. "Oh boy, McGee the boss is going to have her head." They stared at each other for several seconds before both jumped up. "We have so got to see this." Tony said and they both ran for the stairs.

* * *

Kate thought she was halfway to the basement when all the sudden the elevator jerked to a stop. She almost fell from it stopping so fast. She tried to push the buttons and the emergency button and nothing would work. She reached for the emergency phone and the line was dead also. 

Kate was about to try something else when a voice flooded the elevator.

"_Hello Caitlin." _

Kate knew the voice immediately and backed up against the wall. She looked around ready for him to pop out somewhere. She automatically reached for her weapon, damn it was in her drawer.

"_My precious Caitlin, you couldn't avoid me forever. I won't hurt you, you know, you can trust me."_

Kate laughed out loud and spoke back to the voice. "Yeah right, like I believe that. You've killed innocent people."

Kate heard his laugh. "_There are always some that have to die for the cause Caitlin, you know that."_

"What cause would that be Ari? The cause of love, that is not a cause. Innocent people don't need to die Ari, you don't need to do this."

"_Ahh, but my Caitlin, yes I do."_

"I am NOT your Caitlin." Kate yelled.

"_And I suppose I owe that to my favorite enemy, Agent Gibbs."_

"Leave him out of this Ari, he has nothing to do with this."

"_You don't expect me to really believe that do you Caitlin. He is trying to take what's mine. You are mine Caitlin and I will have you, one way or the other."_

Kate could sense the anger growing in his voice. "I am NOT yours and I never will be. Gibbs is more a man than you will ever be."

She heard Ari's laugh again and knew he was getting angrier. "Now, now, Caitlin, don't give him to much credit. Do you really know everything about him?"

"I know enough."

Ari just laughed and Kate wondered what he was talking about. "_You can either leave him and come with me easily or you can stay with him and suffer the consequences."_

"I think I'll take door number two"

"_Have it your way, but I will have you. Don't ever forget that Caitlin."_

The elevator stared to shake and Kate held on for dear life.

* * *

McGee and Tony walked into the lab slowly, thinking it was too quiet in there. 

Gibbs saw them immediately out of the corner of his eye. He quickly realized Kate was not with them. "Tony, where's Kate?"

"What do you mean where's Kate, boss? She left in the elevator before us, headed for here."

"Alone?" Gibbs ran towards the elevator doors and started pushing on the buttons. He knew something was wrong. He had to get to her. "McGee, DiNozzo, go up to the next floor and see if you can pry the doors open. See where the elevator is stuck, I'm going to get these doors open." They both scrambled to do what he asked.

Gibbs ran back through the lab looking for something to pry the doors open with. Abby had already thought of it and handed him a crowbar. Gibbs ran back to the elevator, but before he could use the tool, he could hear the elevator moving again and it was at the lab. Gibbs couldn't get the doors opened fast enough.

The doors finally opened and he almost missed her. Kate was huddled in the corner with her head on her knees. She must not have realized the elevator had stopped.

"Katie" Gibbs whispered as he moved slowly towards her.

Her head snapped up at his voice and she jumped up and threw herself in his arms. Gibbs knew she was crying and he held her. The only thing he knew was she was safe. He rubbed her back and whispered to her. "It's ok Katie, I'm here, your safe."

Abby was still watching as Tony and McGee came running back down the stairs. "Boss the elevator.." Tony stopped short at the sight before them. Tony's mouth just hung open at the sight of his boss holding his partner.

Gibbs heard them come up but he didn't care. He knew she needed to be held and he was going to be there for her.

After a couple minutes she pulled back a little. "Kate, what happened?" Gibbs asked her.

"Ari" was all she before she pulled back into his embrace. His arms tightened around her as the anger settled in. He looked over at his agents and the look he gave them sent them running to search for clues.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, you know what to do J **


End file.
